


One Lazy Afternoon

by draconicsockpuppet



Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet
Summary: While scouting out what's scaring the Pokemon in Ignis, Mitsunari discovers Hanbei instead.
Relationships: Mitsunari & Hanbei (Pokemon Conquest)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Juletide 2020





	One Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Rumor had it that something was scaring the Pokemon near the volcano in Ignis. Something _big_ , like… a legendary Pokemon? Of course the wandering trio had to go and take a look. When they got to the mountain, Kiyomasa and Masunori ran off, one to the left and one to the right. Mitsunari shrugged and went straight ahead, following a trail beaten by generations of Pokemon. Carnivines scattered as he ascended the trail, although the Tepigs and Charmanders seemed content enough.

The trail led into a valley with lush green slopes, and through the valley ran a rambling river, and by the river lazed a man in white with a large, floppy hat: Hanbei, Hideyoshi's genius strategist. Hanbei raised his hand in a slow wave as Mitsunari approached, then pushed his hat back so that he could see. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Lost your friends?" 

"They're not my friends."

"Hm." A smile spread across Hanbei's face, slow and sly. "If you say so."

Mitsunari shrugged and walked on.

"You should stop and sit by the river a while," Hanbei called out as he passed. "It could be enlightening."

Mitsunari turned and raised a single expressive eyebrow. Hanbei only grinned in response and laid his arm back on his chest. Beside him, a Raichu raised their head and sniffed at the air, then settled back down. Mitsunari looked down at his own Bisharp; no reaction. He shrugged and sat on a boulder on the shore a few meters downstream from Hanbei.

"Come to see the legend?" Hanbei asked, seemingly unconcerned by Mitsunari's silence.

"There is one, then," Mitsunari said.

"Oh, sure." Hanbei waved his arm up at the sky. "Gorgeous and untouchable. Believe me, my lord tried to link with them, but they weren't interested."

"Which one?" Mitsunari asked, curious despite himself.

"Wait and see."

Mitsunari rolled his eyes. Hanbei laughed, but let the silence grow.

The sun beat down. The Pokemon in the meadow played, and Swellows and Pidgeys flew overhead, chirping away.

"It'd be more comfortable over here," Hanbei called out, and patted the ground at his side. Mitsunari ignored him.

The sun had reached its zenith and begun to fall by the time the sound of chattering rang through the valley: Kiyomasa and Masunori.

"Find anything?" Kiyomasa asked.

Mitsunari shook his head.

"Did you even look?" Masunori raised both eyebrows. "Greetings, lord Hanbei."

Hanbei waved an arm without lifting his cap.

Mitsunari almost said something, but – the silence _was_ rather nice. "I'll meet you back at the inn in Ignis," he told them instead.

The valley rang with echoes and then quieted as Kiyomasa and Masunori wandered off again, chattering away. When the sounds of their voices had tapered off to nothing, Hanbei thumbed up the corner of his hat and threw a grin at Mitsunari.

"Not inclined to share?"

"They're not particularly patient." Mitsunari looked up at the edge of the volcano; the air above shimmered in the heat.

Hanbei nodded and let his hat fall back over his eyes. The afternoon passed quietly, punctuated by cheerful meadow sounds: the chirping of birds, the rustles of Pokemon running through the grass.

The sky began to darken. Hanbei sat up and pointed to the top of the volcano. "Watch there."

And as the sun went down behind the mountains, and sunset spread across the western sky, a bright spark shot up from the volcano peak and spread their wings, zipping across the sky like a shooting star: Moltres, the legendary bird of fire.

"Wow," Mitsunari breathed. His heart thumped in his chest.

"Yeah." Hanbei grinned and stood, brushing off his backside. "Gorgeous, aren't they?"

Mitsunari nodded and raised himself up off the boulder with a groan; he ached after sitting on the hard stone for so long.

"There are some nice hot springs further up. Would you like to go soak your pains away in the moonlight?"

Mitsunari tilted his head. "Sure."

* * *

The water was warm and the stars were bright, almost as bright as the mischief in Hanbei's eyes.


End file.
